


A Sickness called Love

by MinibotDrinks



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinibotDrinks/pseuds/MinibotDrinks
Summary: A growing pain in Luffy's chest aches heavily, even though Chopper says that he's in perfect condition, he's eating to his fill and more so it seems to get even worse when Law is around.





	A Sickness called Love

“Hey Luffy! You gotta try this one, this is definitely the best one!!” Usopp yelled out joyfully with a mouth full of meat and a mug of beer in his hand waving it around carelessly. 

As if it was fate the Strawhat crew had just set out not to long ago from a town after restocking their supplies and had run into the Heart Pirates. They ended up talking and as the night grew late the strawhats insisted on throwing a huge feast as it had been awhile since they had last seen each other. Anything to drink and party with friends.

“AAAAAAAAAAAHH! LUFFY THAT WAS MINE!! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN!!!” the sniper cried out trying to shove Luffy away as the captain had latched himself onto the boar meat on his plate. “Sanji even gave you a little extra this time since we have guests over! Don’t you have any manners!!” 

“But yours tasted really good too Usopp, share some with me! I ate all of mine already, Sanji didn’t give me enough.” Luffy laughed out loud wiggling his fingers out towards the long nosed man with drool dripping down his chin. “You can spare a piece or two, three even! You have so much!” Having a little bit of room left for a couple more bites he really wanted to eat some of Usopp’s food. 

“That’s because I was saving my meat, you already ate yours. Don’t touch my food!!”  
Robin chuckled watching the two men a few seats away from her with a glass of sweet red wine in hand. She was always so amused by her friends and loved seeing them horse around. Seeing them get along so well always warmed her heart.

Franky and Chopper danced on the table waving their hands with chopsticks in their mouths and a goofy face as a few of the Heart pirates sang along to Brook’s song, clapping to the beat and cheering for the two dancers.

“I forgot just how loud Mugiwara-ya and his crew where….” Law mumbled to himself as he tried to keep to himself sitting across from Luffy and Usopp. He looked o with dread filled eyes at the two very rambunctious group. The look on his face was a dead give away that he didn’t agree to the feast and was just dragged into it. 

“Hey Tra-Guy, give me some of yours! No one will share their food with meeee.” Luffy smiled widely as he had just realized that Law was staring at the two of them, he still had so much food left on his plate. It was like he was inviting him to eat some. “Everyone is guarding their food so well that I can’t take any so you gotta share some with me okay?” reaching for the biggest piece of meat on Law’s plate already without letting the man reply Luffy licked his lips hungrily.

“You should at least wait for me to reply before you grab my food.” Law replied with a befound look on his face as Luffy was practically crawling across the table to reach him.  
“Luffy get off the table and stop mooching from everyone!” Nami shouted from across the room just seeing what he was doing. 

“But Nami Tra-Guy said I could have some.” Luffy jerked to a stop looking at her mouth in a pout as he was so close to the treasure. Why couldn’t he just eat in peace, all he wanted was a couple more pieces.

“Get your butt back onto your seat right now and off the table before I come over there.” She shoot him a look and raised a clenched fist up that sent chills up his spine. 

“Okayyyy okayyyyy. I get itttttt.” Luffy reluctantly slid back into his chair with a defeated look, sighing as he laid his head down on the side watching the others partying it up. “Man I just wanted one more piece of meat, Sanji cooked up that tasty looking boar I found in the woods earlier. It was so big too.” 

“Here.”

Luffy lifted his head up and found a big bone of meat on his once empty plate, it was glowing as if the heavens had sent it to him. “Tra-Guy!!! I knew you were a good guy!” he gleamed and happily chowed down.

As the night went on so did the feast, Luffy yawned and stretched his arms as everyone was listened to one another's tales of adventures, getting up he started for the door to get some fresh air outside. He was also antsy with energy still and as everyone seemed to be in a more somber mood he thought he could burn some off out on deck. 

As he opened the door to the deck he heard a faintly soft voice singing, he closed the door gently so whoever it was wouldn’t notice, he tired hard to focus on the voice. It sounded very sweet and calming to Luffy making him forget why he was even out here in the first place. Quietly creeping upon the voice he hid behind some cargo they had left to be put away later in storage. Leaning over to the side he spotted the tall figure leaning against the railing of Sunny. Not being able to see well because of the dense fog Luffy was curious as to who it was, not paying much attention to who was still left down stairs and those who had turned into the night Luffy crossed his arms and rolled his head from side to side rolling faces through his head. Finally giving up after a few moments he hung over a crate with his face in his hands listening to the song. What an alluring sly voice, Luffy had never heard a singing voice like this before. It was different to Brook’s kind of music and other’s. The singing enveloped Luffy entirely, this must be what Brook was always talking about when he said that when you listen to a certain song it takes over your mind and soul. 

He had never truly understood it until now, something about this voice. A small warm feeling spread through his chest and up his face. He reached a hand up and clutched a fist full of his vest. What was this feeling? Was he getting sick? Shaking his head he started walking towards the person, he was going to see who it was. 

“TRA-GUY!” Luffy exclaimed out loud shooting up from his hiding place into plain view. It was a huge surprise to Luffy as he didn’t think Tra-Guy would have such a nice singing voice. What’s more so Luffy was so shocked that he even said it out loud. 

Law who was frozen in place for a split second rubbed his eyes as Luffy approached him. 

“You have to sing some more! I was really liking it, it’s been a while since I’ve heard a voice as good as yours since Brook.” Luffy laughed and slapped a hand onto Law’s back. 

“No thanks, I’m going back down. Forget this ever happened.” Law responded to him and shrugged the comment off. 

“No I really mean it, I like your voice. I really do and would love it if you would sing me a song Tra-Guy.” beaming he flashed a smile in Law’s direction hoping that the man really would change his mind and stay. Something about Law’s singing was soothing to him. He couldn’t pinpoint it but he wanted to try and understand what it was.

Law didn’t seem to have any interest in doing it though as he kept on walking towards the doors to the kitchen not really listening to Luffy. 

Smirking Luffy turned towards the ocean and leaned on the railing staring at the water, “You know what, I’m pretty sure that everyone would love to hear your voice once I tell them al--”

“I’ll do it!” Law stopped dead in his tracks and heeled it back to Luffy, his face flustered at the horrid thought of the crew of both ships surrounding him in demands to hear his voice. 

“Sing the song that you were just singing.” Luffy tilted his head smiling devilishly up at Law, knowing what he just did. But nothing would stop him until he heard Tra-Guy’s voice again. 

Law scoffed and turned to the side not wanting to look at Luffy which made Luffy amused even more. 

As Law took a moment and then began his song again, Luffy listened willfully, closing his eyes. 

In the middle of Law’s sing Luffy shoot straight up and whirled around the other to face him. “You know if you put some more emotions into your voice you’d sound a lot better. I’m not saying that you sound bad, just that it’s nice but could be nicer, you know.”

“W-what, you demand to hear me sing and now your telling me how to sing-ya, your unbelieve.” Law’s eye twitched as he stared down at Luffy. He brought a hand up to cover his face. 

“I’m just saying that you sounded sad Tra-Guy, you should sound happier. A more lively song needs to be sung with gung ho!” Luffy tapped a closed fist onto his chest as he boosted. “You should ask Brook for some tips or lessons. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. And then sing for me again after you get better!” 

“Sing for you again? As if that’ll ever happen.” Law grimly continued to stare at Luffy not looking amused at all. 

“Well then I guess I just gotta tell everyone.” 

“Please don’t.”

“Then that settles it, you’ll sing again when you get better.” 

Law took a step back, sweat dripping from his forehead. His body slightly shaking.  
“Your really unbelievable-ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first One piece fic so please let me know if you guys have any tips or suggestions! I'd really love to hear them, otherwise I really hope you enjoy my story so far! I will be releasing other fics as well but for now I'm really excited to show this one to you guys!


End file.
